ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball Alternative Timeline
Part 1 The Demon King Arises, The Turtle Hermit Vs Piccolo! Emperor Pilaf gathered all seven of the Dragon Balls with his henchmen Shu and Mai, with the 22nd Budokai over Pilaf had one wish to restore the great demon lord King Piccolo. If Pilaf did this he knew his p ower would be complete. "i call apon you shenron relise King Piccolo from his prison!" said Pilaf after gatherin g the seven dragon balls Piccolo was relised, Pilaf was in his Mecha "i am free, who are you speak before i destroy you" said Piccolo "my lord i am Emperor Pilaf i can help you rule this earth" said Pilaf "fine then get me alist of all of theworld martial artists i will destroy them one by one" said Piccolo"then i will rule the world once more" said Piccolo. "yes lord Picco lo" said Pilaf. Meanwhile Master Roshi sensed a great disturbintion in energy "i know that feel... it cant be its.... The mark of the demon!" thought Roshi who got up and dusted himself of then called the same black turtle he used to fly in dragon ball episode 2. Outside Goku was training with Yamcha. Roshi arrivied in the barren desert were Pilafs castle was "come out Piccolo i am here to defeat you" said Roshi "you pathetic human stand no chance, i am the great King Piccolo fear me fool!" said Piccolo "Pilaf take care of this pest!" said Piccolo as Pilaf moved full speed in his mecha and slammed his arm into Master Roshis chest Roshi blocked the blow then responded with a hard kick to Pialfs chest several times then slammed him down. "lets get down to bussines" said Roshi "ha!... so is see you do have some fighting skills human, you must know me from the past!" said Piccolo "does the name Mutaito mean anything to you?" said Roshi "the evil contanment wave! fool try it i am young and powerfull" said Piccolo "im going to defeat you, its not always the stronger one who wins" said Roshi as he charges towards Piccolo what will happen next on the next chapter of Dragon Ball AT?. Chapter 2 How it ends, Piccolo Vs The Turtle Hermit part 2 Pilafs to sidekicks Shu and Mai fleed and grabed there Ruler picking him up in there mechas. Roshi charged and fired a Kamehameha at Piccolo who dodged it and in rage fired a yellow beam Roshi came from behind and landed a punch on Piccolos face then began punching him Piccolo laughed and punched Roshi in the face Roshi went flying then Piccolo punched Roshi in the face 3 or 4 more times then laughed and threw Roshi away "i have to hit him hard!" said Roshi who lifted up his hands and yelled "Thunder Shock Suprise!" as to electric beams fired from his hand and held down Piccolo who began screaming "take this demon!" said Master Rosh, in pain Piccolo feel to the floor "try this human Explosive wave!" as he fired a yellow beam of energy at Roshi out of his palm Roshi was hit hard by the blast. Piccolo enraged Roshi charge and began beating him hard. "had enough weakling!" said Piccolo as roshi lay on the floor "thats it i have a ace up my sleve full power!" yelled Roshi as his muscles became super big "aaaa" said Piccolo as his mouth opended Roshi charged and elbowed Piccolo in the face then punched him hard in the stomach Roshi jumped into the air and stomped on Piccolo, Roshi began to pummel Piccolo who screamed in pain and shot a yellow beam out of his eyes which hit Roshi in the chest who took the blow which allowed Piccolo to ge up and punch Roshi in the face and began throwing punchs which Roshi blocked, Roshi elbowed Picolo in the face hard,and began beating him down Piccolo fired a beam of energy out of his eyes and it hit the Turtle hermit hard but Roshi took the blow hard "this cant be happining!" said Piccolo, Roshi charged and landed a direct punch to Piccolos face and then punched him in the stomach Piccolo fell to the floor screaming in pain and Roshi smashed his hands together into Piccolo and began beating him down, "i have to finish this fast!" said Roshi "i cant hold on to this form much longer!, Kame..hameh...ha!" yelled Roshi launching a full power kamehameha at Piccolo who flew into the air just dodging it "i failed" said Roshi as he feel to the floor and began to die "i used up my power and pushed my limits, some one will succsed were i have failed Piccolo" says Roshi as he dies "hahahah! i Piccolo am the supreme demon ruler! you pathetic human, you failed". Still Piccolo knew he must get stronger there were pleanty of other super humans out there like this annoying wretch who he must destroy. "this is how it ends human!" said Piccolo as he laghed "take me back to your base Pilaf, i must create demon warriors to hunt down and exterminate the human martial artists". 'Chapter 3 Rise Tambourine,Triangle,Trumpit,Piano,Trombone' At Pilafs Base Piccolo flew into the air "now i will bore several Demon children to carry out my bideing". SaysPiccolo as he spits out 3 eggs the first egg cracks open out comes a green demon "i shall call you Tambourine my new warrior your purpose is simple to exterminate all of the Martial artists on this list" says Piccolo "yes my lord!, i serve you King Piccolo!" says Tambourine as he flys away "wow!" says Pilaf scared. Piccolo spits out another egg "i shall call you Traingle you shall exterminate all of the Martial artists to" says Piccolo a demon comes out of the egg he does not look like a namek at all he looks like Spike the Devilman "yes master i will destroy these pathetic humans!" says Triangle. Piccolo spits out a 3rd egg a small Perycatol alien comes out "you shall be my right hand adviser Piano" says Piccolo "yes my lord" says Piano as he flys over to Piccolo. Piccolo spits out another egg "you shall be called Trumphet!, your misson is to extermenate any Martial Artist who stands in our way, no fancy stuff just get the job done and do it fast" says Piccolo "yes my lord!" says Trumpet" as he flys of. Piccolo spits out to more eggs "you are Strings and Rage, your misson is to eliminate all human martial artists!" as the to fly of. "now my final warrior, this warrios power will be as strong as mying" says Piccolo as he spits out his final Warrior a blue alien comes out "you shall be called Trombone" says Piccolo "my father i see you have created me for a different purpose" says Tromobone "yes your purpose is much different, it is to be my bodyguard and personal advisor" says Piccolo. Meanwhile at Kamis house "i feel Master Roshis energy slipping we have to help him!" says Goku as he calls out the Nimbus "look at this!" says Yamcha as Oolong,Puar,Bulma,Turtle surrond Yamcha "this was a latch ditch note from Roshi "dear friends i am most liley gone by now, a new evil from the past with the name of Piccolo has risen no one will be safe from this monster, thats why you must find a way to defeat him" Roshis note read "this is bad!" said Yamcha the others were freaking out "lets stay hidden!" said Oolong "n o! you coward!" said Bulma "Oolong has a point we need to move to another area and figure out how we can defeat this new monster" said Yamcha "wait a minute weres Krillin" said Goku "he.. was with Launch and they went into town" said Yamcha "Krillin!, i can feel something bad has happend!" said Goku flying of "Goku!" yells Yamcha. Its to late Goku has thrown himself into the battle. A dead body of Krillinw as found next to Launch "Goku!, it happend fast a green demon attacked and killed Krillin!" said Launch as she was in her good mode "ill get that monster!" yells Goku as he flys away. Soon Goku spots Tambourine "are you the monster that killed my best friend Krillin!" says Goku "you mean that pathetic bald weakling! ive never fought some one so bald yet so Brave!" says Tambourine "your mying!" says Goku as he attacks Tambourine who defeats him as Goku is hungry "i will stop you...." says Goku as hes on the floor defeated "you wish kid, your finished!" says Tambourine as he leaves Goku for dead as hes barley alive. Trumpet Vs Nam "lets see my first target is this Martial Artist, Nam" says Trumpet as he flys into the desert and spots Nam meditating "im here to kill you human!" says Trumpet "i will not let you" says Nam, Trumpet punchs Nam who dodges then jumps into the air landing a flying hit "not bad fool, but you stand next to nothing to my power!, take this!" says Trumpet as he fires a yellow beam out of his mouth "ah!" yells Nam as he falls to the floor dying. Triangle Vs Mad Dog Triangle arrived at a small village "im looking for Chin Taioken" says Triangle everyone moves back "your a demon!" says a Martial Artist "i am him" says Chin "im here to kill you in the name of king Piccolo!" all the Martial artists back up as Triangle strikes Chin in the ace "Master!, screams Sky Dragon" as he charges Triangle and begans trying to punch him in the ace the same as Chin but all his punchs are evaded. "this is a skilled Fighter in the Human race!" laughs Traingle as he pulls out his pitch fork "die!" Triangle screams laughing as he stabs his pitchfork threw the stomach of Chin who falls over bleeding to death, soon Triangle defeats Sky "you killed my brother!" yells Raging Dragon as he charges Triangle who laughs killing him with a kick. Soon he kills the other Martial artists. Traingle arrives in a messed up district of West City "im looking for Mad Dog" says Traingle as he spots a huge human like tiger " i am Mad Dog, your a fool coming into this part of the city, i run it, and my skills are unmatched!" says Mad Dog "fool you know little of my power meet your dimise" says Triangle as he lifts up as hand a electric beam comes out killing Mad Dog. "easy way to easy". Chapter 4 The Mountain Boy, hope Goku woke up "were am i!" said Goku as he got up and saw a fish "mmmm fish!!!!!!!!!" says Goku as he eats it thats when a Rock comes flying out of nowere and almost hits him "you eating my breakfest theif!" says Yajirobe as he comes "hey im not a theif! your a liar your working with that monster!" says Goku "id rather be a liar thne a theif" said Yajirobe "were i come from its not polite to steal from others!" says Yajirobe as he and Goku clash and began punching each other in the face and hitting each other thats when both stop as a tall green demon lands who looks like a dragon. "you must be working with the monster who killed Krillin and master Roshi!" says Goku "i could really care less, so i see Tambourine got slopy and didint finish you well ill kill you and your fat friend" says Rage "thats it monster your mying!" says Yajirobe "no lets play rock it papper siccors for it!" says Goku the to play and Yajirobe wins. Yajirobe charges Rage who punchs him hard, Yajirobe punchs Rage in the face who becomes enraged "looks better on your face monster!" says Yajirobe "you brat!, take this!" says Rage who begins firing electric beams at Yajirobe who keeps doging them "hahah dance!" says Rage, "thats it Monster, you never said we were using weapons, ill show you the blade of my sword, with honor to the end " says Yajirobe who doges Rages electric beams and whips out his sword slicing Rage in half "wow, your strong!" says Goku "im going to eat this monster" says Yajirobe as he begans to eat him. "hey dont eat monster!" says Goku. Meanwhile on the ship Piccolo feels a headache and falls to the floor "what is it King Piccolo sire?" says Pilaf, Piano says the same thing to "Rage has been defeated!" says Piccolo " i swear rvenge on whoever did this!" says Piccolo "master there must be a mistake, no one in this world can even approch our power!" says Piano. "no its, not" says Trombone "there are several martial artists with power, nothing comapred to use Piccolo but they may give Triangle,Tambourine,Trumpit trouble" says Trombone "our respone to this crime must be swift and fast Tambourine destroy the person who has done this shall pay!" says Piccolo to Tambourine in his Physic link. Tambourine was battleing and about to defeat Yamcha when he flew away "its your lucky day human!" says Tambourine as he flys of. "whoeevr did this shall pay!" thinks Tambourine. "theres no time we need to get Tienshinhan and Chiaotzu and defeat this King Piccolo!" says Yamcha "lets go find Tiens cordinates" says Bulma as they get on the ship. Meanwhile as the Tv blares it is reviled several more Martial artists have been murdered such as Nam,Bacterian,Ranfan and a ton of others. Chapter 5 No match Tienshinhan and Chiaotzu were training in the mountains when a green demon with a perydactol face approched "who are you?" says Tienshinhan "me i am your nightmare and your abbomination, Tienshinhan prepare to die!" says Trumpet as he charges Tien who gets punched in the face hard Tien fires back several punchs only for them to be blocked by Trumpet who kicks Tien hard in the face Chiaotzu enters the battle and paralyzies Trumpet "now Tien!" says Chiaotzu as Tien uses his eight arm technique and begans o punch Trumpet in the face hard several times then kicks him in the face "now lets go!" says Tien who lifts up his finger and shouts Dodon Ray! along with Chiaotzu the to beams hit Trumpet and send him flying back. "you brat!!" screams Trumpet who punchs Chiaotzu in the face "Tienshinhan!" yells the small white midget "thats it take this!" says Tienshinhan as the to begin punching each other in the face Tien moves back fast taking a hard blow from Trumpet "now Chiaotzu!" says Tien as Chiaotzu holds down Trumpet for a little "get out of the way Chiaotzu!" says Tien as Trumpet punchs Chiaotzu hard in the face who went flying hard into the mountain "Tri-Beam-Cannon!" yells Tienshinhan as his blast destroys Trumpet. Thats when Yamcha lands "Yamcha a demon just attacked me and Chiaotzu!" says Tienshinhan "we know get on the sip well explain!" says Yamcha. Later Tambourine arrivied and Goku beat him down. The same as in the show. "another warrior has fallen! this time Trumpit, and i cant believe it Tambourine these warriors fell in discrace!" says Piccolo who screams in rage "master i hate to be a ammoynice but we need to find away to increse the strength of our warrios" says Trombine calmley "no we must act swift and fast these pathetic humans are whipping use out!" yells Piccolo "we will confront this new menece!, and i will destroy him myself!" says Piccolo. Damit why did you have to destroy that monster that was my lunch!" says Yajirobe thats when a ship lands "its its i cant believe it its Piccolo!" says Yajirobe after Goku says who it is begins to freak out as Piccolo gets out of the ship so does Piano who is standing next to him and Trombone the Pilaf Gang is there with there Mechas "hahah! so your the fool whos been defeating all of our warriors!" says Piccolo, "your mying!" yells Goku who throws a kick at Piccolo who dodges it. Piccolo quickly grabs a hold of Goku and slames him into the ground hard. Goku is laying lifelessle "Goku!" says Yajirobe as he hides and Goku has allready been beaten down badly. "fool!, your power is nowere near mying!" says Piccolo who fires a large yellow beam which hits Goku and blows up the area. "hahahah! easy to easy!" says Piccolo. However Goku has survivied barly and tells Yajirobe to carry him to Korins tower. To be continued, in the next chapter Goku goes to Korins tower to find a away to defeat Piccolo, Triangle takes on Tien,Yamcha,Chiaotzu. And Piccolo lays sege on Kings castle. Chapter 6 The Ultra Divine Water, The battles for earth Meanwhile Goku and Yajirobe journy to get the Ultra Divine water and get it. "so youve acomplsihed your misson Goku i think you should take Yajirobe with you" says Korin "fine ill go only if i get a cool cloud" says Yajirobe as he gets the black nimbus cloud. King Piccolo launched his plan and took over the world fast. The citzens of West city tremble in fear as Tien and Yamcha arrivie. "my lord!" says a voice in Piccolos head, standing there is Triangle "what is it Triangle" says Piccolo "there are to powerfull warriors coming this way" says Triangle "ill make a public example of them" says Piccolo as he walks out. Standing there are Tienshinhan and Yamcha as the people are cheering them on "shall i take care of them my lord?" says Trombone "go ahead" says Piccolo "your going to pay King Piccolo for your crimes" says Tien as he gets into a fighting pose "let me go first Tien!" says Yamcha as he charges and throws several punchs and kicks in the air thats when Triangle steps in the way with punch "if you want to get to my master you have to fight me" says Triangle "allright Wolf Fang fist!' yells Yamcha firing several hits at Triangle who dodges them then pulls out his pitchfork and sttabs at Yamcha who doges it then begins exhanging blows with Yamcha. Triangle slams his pitchfork hard then punchs Yamcha in the face sending him down. "dont bother getting up" says Triangle. "thats it your mying!" says Tien who enters the battle. On the next chapter its Triangle Vs Tienshinhan who will win?, or can Goku and Yajirobe get there in time?. find out next time on Dragpn Ball AT!. Category:Page added by Soilder5679 Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If